


The Rigged Job

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 10/10 Would Recommend, Gen, Thieves Guild, breaking and adding to canon is very fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: To prove herself to Mercer, Zayra take a job in Windhelm to steal a few rare amulets. However, it proves to be more difficult than she could’ve ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, someone pointed out to me that I don't post my Skyrim fics on here. I had my reasoning's, but after thinking about it I realized that's there's no point in not bringing them over here. Besides, it's easier to manage the fics I've written on here than Tumblr. So yea, this is an older fic that I'm bringing over here. Hope you enjoy!

Zayra sat on a bed alongside Sapphire in the Cistern. It had been a long couple of days for the both of them, as they both had jobs on the west side of Skyrim. They had decided to travel together to make the trip more bearable. Now both were happy to be back in familiar place, even if it was just the Cistern.

“So,” Sapphire said, “have you turned your job in yet?” They’d been back for a few hours now, but still Zayra sat with a circlet in her pocket. She shook her head and looked over the where Brynjolf stood. He was still at Mercer’s desk with him, and she has no desire to go over there. Instead, she decided to wait. “You really shouldn’t let him bother you,” Sapphire told her.

“I know, but it’s just easier to wait.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but Sapphire saw through her. “I just don’t need Mercer on my case.” For the past few months, Zayra hasn’t taken as many jobs as she usually does. In fact, this was her first job in two weeks. While others didn’t mind, Mercer was a different story.

“He’s an ass,” she reminded her. “Don’t take what he says to heart.” It was solid advice, and even something Brynjolf had told her. Yet, it just wasn’t that easy. They both looked over to the desk again and saw him finally leave. “Now’s your chance. I’m here if you need me.” Zayra smiled and stood up. It was comforting that in this organization of thieves, she’s found a few real friends.

As she walked away, her eyes drifted to Mercer over at his desk. He was writing something, and all of a sudden his eyes looked up and locked onto hers. She quickly darted her attention towards the training room, but she knew his eyes were following her.

Stepping inside, she saw Brynjolf and smiled. Out of all the members, he was the kindest and cared the most for others wellbeing’s. Part of her was surprised he was a thief at all, but she probably surprised others with the same reason.

“Ah, there you are lass,” he said, giver her his full attention. “You have that circlet for me?” She handed it over, and he looked over it quickly. “Good job as always. You’ll need to see Mercer for your cut.” She groaned at his comment, which led him to cock an eyebrow. “Problem lass?” She shook her head, not wanting to say anything. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know how you feel about him, but most members feel exactly the same way. You’ll get use to him over time.”

“Yea, if he doesn’t send me on a job that kills me,” she joked. She had done quite a few jobs at Mercer’s request, and each was harder than the last. She even jested with other members that that was Mercer’s goal, but it always made everyone feel slightly uneasy. Maybe it was because they believed it?

“You might wanna go see him now, I know he’s itching to leave.” Nodding, Zayra bided him farewell and left the training room. Slowly, she made her way to Mercer’s desk.

Even though she was directly in front of him, with only a desk between them, he kept his eyes glued to the ledger. She didn’t say anything for a moment, and he gradually brought his gaze to her. “What?” his tone harsh.

“Brynjolf said I needed to see you for my payment.” He gave her his full attention, a scowl on his face.

“Ah yes, the circlet right?” He hastily opened a drawer and pulled out a filled coin purse, throwing it in front of her. “Funny. You can take jobs from everyone but me. Well, when you do take jobs.”

She scoffed and gave him an offended look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She put the coin purse in a pocket, but didn’t leave. “Tell me.”

He didn’t say anything, only giving her a smirk. Bringing his attention back to his ledger, he ignored her. She was about to say something, but chose to walk away instead. Her face was red. She was angry and embarrassed, but overall she was pissed. While it was true she was hasn’t been taking jobs, it wasn’t his place to make comments.

She practically stomped over to Sapphire’s bed, which caused her to give Zayra a look of concern. Before she could ask anything, Zayra sat down. “I hate him,” she told her. “Honest to Divines, I hate him.”

“Who?” She looked over her friend with concern.

“Fucking Mercer, that’s who.” She was nearly shouting to the high-heavens, and Sapphire did what she could to make her quiet. “He is such an asshole,” she said quieter.

“What happened?” She went about telling her friend the events she just experienced, even mocking Mercer’s voice. Sapphire looked her in the eyes, giving a sympathetic look. “He’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“Yea, well it’s working. Is he like this with everyone, or is it only for me?”

Sapphire thought for a moment. “He was never like that with me, and isn’t right now. If I remember correctly though, Brynjolf said Mercer acted similarly to him like he is to you. Maybe he just sees potential.” It did nothing for Zayra, she didn’t believe a word of it.

“I think he just truly hates me.”

“I think he hates us all to a certain extent,” Sapphire told her. “You need to prove him wrong.”

“I need to throw his ass in the lake,” she joked and got a laugh out of her friend. They sat in silence for a few moments before Zayra spoke up again. “I know what I have to do.”

“And that is?” she asked, having an idea of what she was going to say.

“He wants me to take more of his jobs, then that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I’ll prove to him I’m better than what he thinks.”

“You know, I think that’s what he wanted,” Sapphire admitted. It was obvious she was right. Zayra nodded in agreement and stood up.

“Thanks for hearing me out.”

“No problem,” she said with a smile.

Even though Brynjolf told her Mercer wanted to leave, he still was behind his desk reading and marking a ledger. She walked over to him once again, and tapped him on his shoulder. He glanced up at her.

“I already gave you your payment.”

“I want a job,” she stated, crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow and closed his ledger. “I think Brynjolf has something you can do.”

“I want something from you,” she explained. He smirked and opened a drawer, handing a few documents her way.

“You’ll be heading to Windhelm. According to a client, there was a shipment recently. In it was a few valuable and unique amulets. I need you to get inside the Palace of the Kings, find where they are, and bring them back to me. If you have any questions, read those documents and it should answer them. Understand?” She nodded. “Good, now don’t fuck this up Zayra.”

She walked away from his desk and made her way to The Ragged Flagon for a drink. She saw Brynjolf seated on a stool, and she took the one next to him. Once getting her drink, she told him about the job from Mercer, as well as what happened before.

“Lass, you know he did that so you would ask him about a job right?” She nodded, remembering it’s basically what Sapphire said. “You know, Gallus treated Mercer like that, and Mercer treated me like that. He sees potential, and he doesn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Well, he has a funny way of showing it,” she expressed.

“It’s just how he is.” They finished their drinks and shared a few laughs. When all was said and done, Zayra headed off to bed to prepare for tomorrows long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing. Since her arrival in Skyrim, Zayra has never set foot in the colder areas of the north. It was a decision she was glad about too, as she couldn’t keep herself from shivering. Snow surrounded the entire area, and she could hear it crunching under her steps. It was almost impossible for her to fathom how anyone could live here willingly, especially when there are warmers climate below. Nevertheless, she was here on a job and knew now wasn’t the time for complaining.

Honestly, the city wasn’t as wonderful as others want people to think, at least not to her. It was dull and cold, and every building looked the same making it easy for anyone to get lost. Not to mention the way outsiders are treated can give anyone a bad taste in their mouth. The moment Zayra stepped into the city she was faced with the mistreatment of Dunmer. Yet, she knew she couldn’t interfere, not while she was on guild business. However, that didn’t stop her from making a mental note about something she could do later.

The Palace of Kings was in the very back of the city, and guarded as well. While she would be able to make it inside easily, it would be suicide for her to attempt to steal the amulets and gems at this moment. She’d read the notes Mercer had given her over and over again, almost to the point of memorizing them. She knew exactly where they were in the building, and exactly what she has to do to get them. When nightfall comes she’ll make her attack, but for now she would wait in the tavern. 

Stepping inside Candlehearth Hall, she was immediately engulfed by the surprising warmth. She took a seat in the corner, not wanting to be seen, and kept to herself. Lost in her own thoughts about Mercer and the job he assigned her, as well the guild in general, she didn’t notice the waiter coming up to her table.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, causing Zayra to startle.

 "Hm? Oh, nothing I’m fine,” she told him, her voice strained. Never once did Zayra make eye contacted with him, hoping he would get the hint. However, he didn’t.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound fine.” She rolled her eyes at his comment, not wanting to make small talk.

“I said I’m fine.” It came out harsher than he meant, but she didn’t really care. Finally, he left her alone in silence. She brought her gaze away from the table, and looked out the window. Snow started to fall, hitting the ground and melting on impact. It was peaceful in a way. Next thing she knew a bottle of mead was placed on the table.

“It’s on the house,” the same waiter told her as left once more. She silently thanked him and took a sip, her eyes still on the outside.

Finally, day turned to night and she knew it was time. She left her seat and the building. The coldness hit her again, and part of her wanted to go back inside. However, she knew that wasn’t an option. Slowly, she made her way over to The Palace of Kings.

A guard greeted her when she approached the doors. Upon entering, she wasn’t surprised to find the main hall almost empty. Minus a few posted guards, there was no other threat. Since many people were always coming and going, it was impossible for them to remember every single face. Walking past, she turned into the hall that contained the war plans, which would then lead her to the private chambers of those who live here.

Again, she was met with silence, with wasn’t unlikely when it came to her line of work. Taking soft steps, Zayra made her way down the hall and rounded the corner. According to the documents Mercer gave her, she needed to go to Ulfric’s room. That’s where the key to the safe that contained the amulets. From there, she would go to the dungeon and into Wuunferth’s room, seeing as that’s where the amulets are being held.

 As she entered the room, a thought popped into her head. The key, and the fact that she was getting it. When it comes to being a thief, one should be able to pick locks with ease. However, that wasn’t the case for her. Locks were her enemy. No matter how many times she would practice, it was never something she could grasp. Instead, she chose to go for the key, even though it would add to the weight on her shoulders. Mercer would laugh if he knew.

Getting into the room was easy, but finding the key wasn’t. While searching, she stayed quiet not wanting to wake Ulfric. She didn’t need him on her ass. She checked the bookshelves, bedside tables, and even the unlocked chest yet she never found it. It was infuriating. Now she was just wasting time. Knowing she had to continue on with her job, she made her way over towards the door only for her to notice something shining out of the corner of her eye.

The key was sitting in plain sight on a corner table, and Zayra let out a long sign. It always slipped her mind that sometimes the obvious place is in fact the right place. She swiped it and walked out, only for a guard to walk by. She froze and held her breath in fear, but then let out a sigh of relief when they paid no mind.

Taking careful steps, she slowly but surely made her way out of the hallway. She kept her eyes peeled and her mouth shut, making sure she was like a shadow. However, the voices of others began to fill her ears. In the main throne room, a few guards sat and ate. No one noticed her as she waited in the door frame, trying to figure out the right time to move.

She then decided to just go for it, and swiftly she ran across the room. A few noticed, but no one bothered to do anything. Instead, they all went back to eating and socializing, which didn’t bother Zayra at all.

As she made her way down to the dungeon, Zayra couldn’t help but pounder why the guards weren’t going after her. They had to have noticed she was there, especially since she was making it painfully obvious. It honestly struck her as odd, almost as if they were told to ignore her. She decided not to brood over it much longer, she had more important matters to take care of.

Just as she expected, the dungeon was silent and empty. It was perfect. Still taking quiet and careful steps, she explored. The notes never said where exactly the safe was, just that it would be in the dungeon and most likely in Wuunferth’s room. However, as a thief she knew she needed to take anything of value. Not only would it do her good, but the guild as well.

She didn’t pocket much, as there really wasn’t anything of true value lying about. Deciding now was the time to act, she walked into Wuunferth’s room, but he wasn’t inside. She didn’t make much of it; it wasn’t really important. She saw the safe on the other side of the bed, and she sauntered over.  Pulling the key out of her pocket, she crouched in front of the safe. It opened easily. Inside were a few gems and documents, but most importantly the amulets. Without a second thought, she pocketed them as well as the gems.

A heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders, and Zayra got up. She couldn’t help but smile. It was always satisfying when a job goes without a hitch, even when parts seemed odd and unusual. Stepping out of the room, she was suddenly stopped into a halt when she walked into something. Looking up, she saw the face of a man she didn’t recognize. His deep voice filled her ears.

“You’re not Mercer.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Figures Mercer would send someone instead of going himself.” Zayra took a few steps back, her eyes widen with fear. Never during her time in the guild has a job gone in this direction.

“Who are you?” Her voice trembled as she spoke. She could barely see his face, his hooded robes concealed it. All she could see was his vibrant cobalt gaze.

“Me? Nobody that you need to know. The real question is who are you? You’re not Mercer that’s for sure.” His voice was demanding but sarcastic as well. However, she knew she couldn’t trust him and she wouldn’t dare answer any of his question truthfully.

“That’s none of your business,” she told him while crossing her arms. Part of her wanted to make an attempt to intimidate him, but she knew it wouldn’t work. However, he was intimidating her, yet she knew not to let it show. “Why do you want Mercer?” It was the wrong thing to ask, but she couldn’t stand the silence any longer. In all honesty she just wanted to leave.

“Interesting. You won’t answer my questions yet you ask own. You’re either really bold or really stupid.” She couldn’t help but wince. He sounded so much like Mercer it was frightening. If his eyes were green, then she would’ve believed it was him. “Let’s just say I’m a ghost from Mercer’s past.”

“That doesn’t explain why you were expecting him,” she quickly noted. The man took a few steps closer, and she took more steps back. “Why? And how do you even know him?”

The man laughed at her. “Why does it concern you? Still, I’ll indulge you. It won’t matter anyways.” She raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused. “I’ve known Mercer for years but we’re nothing to each other. He owes me and I want my money now. Or his life, it really doesn’t matter to me.” He started to laugh again, and Zayra looked for an escape. Fear ran through her body. This man wanted to kill Mercer, and his tone of voice made him sound like nothing would stop him from achieving that goal.

It finally hit Zayra. There’s a reason why none of the guards payed attention to her. They were told not to. “You’re the client aren’t you?” The man nodded.

“It took you that long to figure out? Hm, I guess Mercer doesn’t hire quick ones. Doesn’t surprise me at all.” No one spoke for a moment, mainly because Zayra was trying to process it all. It didn’t shock her at all that people hated Mercer, he wasn’t the most likable person. Yet, wanting to kill him seemed a little extreme. It didn’t seem worth it in her eyes. Then again, she doesn’t know the history between Mercer and this mysterious man. “Maybe he sent you on purpose,” he said breaking the silence.

She took a step forward, intrigued. “What do you mean?” She knew exactly what he meant, but she didn’t want to believe it.

“You’ve met him haven’t you? Mercer isn’t exactly the nicest or the most trustworthy person out there. He puts himself above and before anyone else. Your feelings don’t matter to him. I wouldn’t put it past him to have known that this job was rigged in the first place, so he sent you. Maybe he wanted to get rid of a weak link.”

Something in her snapped and her fist met his face. He stumbled back as her faced turned red with anger. She didn’t care about what he said first about Mercer, that part was true, but calling her weak pissed her off.

He rubbed the area of her jaw where her fist hit. “You got yourself an arm, but don’t underestimate me bitch.” Not even a second later did his fist collide with her nose and she too went stumbling backwards into the wall. Blood ran down onto her lips and she only felt pain. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw him stepping closer. “I think I’ll do Mercer the favor and finish you off.”

Noticing a dagger appearing from out of his cloak, she instantly panicked. So many emotions ran through her, with fear being the majority. However, she knew there wasn’t any time to waste. The door was still open, and she ran. In the distance that was being made, she could hear him scream for the guards.

Part of her blamed herself. She noticed that once she entered The Palace of Kings everything was too odd. The guards never noticing her, the key in plain sights, and the room with the safe being empty. It was far too obvious and she didn’t figure it out until it was too late. And now she was paying the price.

Zayra didn’t know where the mysterious man went after he called for the guards, and honestly she didn’t care. All she knew was that the guards were on her ass and she needed to get away. However, there were far too many of them and at one point they would circle her. She didn’t know the city well enough to take its secret passages. Instead, she decided to run around the city to throw the guards off.

Arrow flew past and swords swung at her as she ran. Their voices filled her ears, all of them yelling at her to stop. She couldn’t afford to go to jail, it wouldn’t do anyone any good. Yet, she didn’t know if she would be able to escape them. Her plan wasn’t working as they kept on finding her. Part of her felt like they weren’t going to arrest her; they were going to kill her. She pushed the thought in the back of her head, not wanting to think about it.

She ran and ran, and finally she was out of the city. Yet, the guards were still following behind. She felt weak, almost out a breath, but she knew she couldn’t stop. Not if she wanted to live. It didn’t matter what direction she went in, as long as it was away from here and fast. Soon enough, the shouts behind her began to fade and no weapons were going her way. Finally, she could rest.

Sliding her back down a tree, Zayra hit the ground. All she wanted was sleep, but she knew there wasn’t any time. She had to get back to Riften, back to the guild, back to Mercer. Yet, a sudden fear shivered down her spine at the thought of him. Did he know that the job was rigged from the start? Did he send her willingly knowing she might be killed? While she wouldn’t put it past him, she also didn’t think her would. There would be no point. It would only cause problems for him in the long run. The thought never left.

Getting up, she checked her pocket to make sure the amulets were still there. However, she knew it didn’t matter at this point, they probably weren’t worth a damn thing. She didn’t know her exact location, but she just went south knowing sooner or later she would have to reach Riften, or at least somewhere she knew. The cold didn’t affect her anymore, she could barely feel it. However, she could still feel pain and her nose was aching. While she knew it stopped bleeding, the pain never subsided. It was probably bruised, or worse broken. Touching it caused her to wince.

As the sun came up, she could finally see the wall that surrounded Riften. Part of her was happy, yet she was fuming as well. During the long and agonizing journey back home, she could never get that thought about Mercer out of her head. The same questions popped up and no matter what she did they just wouldn’t go away. She feared her emotions would get the better of her the moment they came face to face.

Stepping inside, she went into the shadows and made her way over to the secret entrance. With no one around, she opened it and entered. Most of the members inside were asleep, most likely just returning from jobs and resting for theirs tonight. It didn’t matter to her right now. There were a few awake however. Sapphire, Vipir, Cynric, but most importantly Mercer.

Coming into view, Sapphire was the first to notice her. Instantly, she went over to greet her friend, only to become concerned when she saw how livid she looked and her blood-stained face. Zayra shrugged her off and stormed over to Mercer’s desk


	4. Chapter 4

“Here’s your fucking amulets,” Zayra screamed as she threw them at him. They hit the desk with a thud.

Mercer looked her up and down with a scowl. “What the hell is your problem?” He shoved the amulets aside, giving her his full, irritated attention.

Her eyes widened. “My problem? You’re my fucking problem.” She knew she shouldn’t be yelling at him, yet her emotions were taking over. She couldn’t stop. “You’re the one with a problem!”

“What in god’s name are you talking about?” He was getting angrier by the second as he walked out from behind his desk. There was nothing blocking them now, and that was dangerous. “You have five seconds to change your tone and explain what the hell you’re talking about.”

Their voices were filling up the entire Cistern. Neither of them noticed the growing crowd around them.

“That job you sent me on was rigged,” she told him. The tips of their boots were practically touching, and anyone could’ve swore that steam was coming out of their ears. Both were fuming, and nothing could stop it.

“Rigged?” he asked, his voice dropping lower in tone. However, it went back to a yell in an instant. “How is that my fault?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know from the start,” she explained. He moved closer to her, and she shoved him in retaliation. “It’s funny how he expected you and was surprised to see me.”

“Do you really think that low of me?” He brought his face close to hers, a snarl on his lips. “Why would I waste my time with a rigged job?”

The tips of their noses touched. “Well, you are an arrogant, narcissistic bastard. It really wouldn’t be out of your character.” She took a step back, crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow as he took a step back as well. “Maybe your own insecurities are shining through. Do you think so low of yourself that you think I would purposely send you to your death?” She scoffed, and threw a punch. However, he caught it and wouldn’t let go, squeezing tightly. “Wanna rethink that?”

Pulling her arm, he released her fist. “Maybe if you acted like a real Guildmaster instead of a tyrant people would actually respect and think better of you. But we all know that will never happen.”

Knowing it could get ugly, Brynjolf attempted to step in. “Zayra, Mercer, I think we-”

“Stay out of it,” Mercer said. “Let your little protégée prove herself through this child-like outburst.” He turned back to face Zayra. “Now, change your tone and explain yourself or get the fuck out of my sight.”

She let out a heavy sigh, but she wouldn’t change her tone. To her, there would be no point. “You sent me to Windhelm knowing full well it wasn’t what it was supposed to be. You sent me to my death.”

“I asked you to explain yourself, and yet you keep on repeating the same thing. I heard you the first time. Now get out of my sight.” As he returned back behind his desk, she pushed through the crowd and left the Cirsten. Brynjolf and Sapphire followed Zayra while Vex and Delvin shooed everyone away as they approached Mercer.

A small breeze hit Zayra once she stepped outside. She had to calm down. She wouldn’t be able to think properly if she didn’t. Taking a few deep breaths helped, but really didn’t do much. When a hand touched her shoulder she jumped, but felt relieved when she saw it was Brynjolf with Sapphire a few steps behind him.

“Lass, what happened?” His voice was calming, and in all honesty it helped her.

“Are you okay?” Sapphire interjected, her face full of concern. “The way you stormed in here, you and Mercer, and your nose. What did happen?”

“I should probably help you fix that. Lass?” With a quick nod, she brought her face over to him. Trying to be gentle but firm, he reset her nose. It didn’t stop her from wincing in pain and her eyes watering however. “Better?”

“Yea,” she told him. She took a few more deep breaths, and finally she was ready to tell. “It all started when I found a key lying in plain sight.” They both gave her their full attention as she told the story about how the job was rigged and the client who set it up. However, she did leave out the full conversation she and the mysterious man had, and only gave them bits and pieces of it. It didn’t seem relevant as of now.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but you can’t blame Mercer. He might not be the nicest person, but he’d never send you to your death willingly.” Brynjolf explained.

“I know, but I just can’t get what that man said out of my head.”

“Did he say anything else?” Sapphire asked. “It sounds like you’re leaving something out.”

And long sigh came from Zayra. “He told me he knew Mercer personally. And he acted almost exactly like him too. It was terrifying to be honest. Apparently Mercer owes him.”

“Did he say what?” Brynjolf asked.

“Money, but I think his real intent was to kill him. So much happened in such a short period of time. It’s a lot to process.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry lass, I understand. You need a good night’s rest.”

Before Zayra could answer, two figures appeared from the shadows. It was Delvin and Vex.

“You really pissed him off,” Vex told Zayra. “I would not advise going into the Cirsten, or even The Ragged Flagon for the next couple of days.” It didn’t surprise her at all, but a big question remained.

“Am I still a member of the guild?” She asked. She thought the moment she stepped outside would be her last time leaving through the secret entrance.

“Surprisingly yes, he didn’t say anything about you being out.” She let out a sigh of relief. “I’m guessing you told these two what happened? Care to fill us in?” And so she did.

“This is something Mercer needs to know,” Delvin added. “Not screamed at, but told. And to tell you the truth, it needs to come from your mouth.”

“I know, but there’s no way I can show my face there. Not today.” Yet somehow she knew it had to be done today. It would be too late otherwise.

“Other than Mercer no one was really bothered by your outburst,” he informed her. “Probably because they’ve all wanted to do it before. You need to talk to Mercer now.”

“Come on lass, I’ll go with you,” Brynjolf offered. She accepted it, and they all walked back inside.  

Once inside they all branched off, only with Zayra and Brynjolf staying together. Mercer was no longer behind his desk, which surprised them both. They decided to test their luck and check the training room, and it worked in their favor. Well, depending on how one looked at it. He glanced over at them as he leaned against the wall.

“Are we ready to talk like civilized adults?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, not letting his conceited tone affect her. “Good, now tell me exactly what happened? Don’t leave anything out.”

As he listened, Brynjolf stood by the entrance making sure none of the others were nearby. Unlike when she told her friends, she didn’t leave anything out. “Honestly, if his eyes were green then I would’ve thought it was you,” she finished.

“Green? Funny you know that. What color were his?” he asked. The question seemed out of place, and it was, but there was a possibility it was relevant. At least to Mercer.

“Blue. Why does it matter?” He never answered. Instead he pondered something, and that let silence surround them. “I’m sorry I accused you of sending me there on purpose. I was out of line.” He looked her in the eyes.

“You’re right, and if that happens again don’t expect a reprieve.” She nodded. He brought his gaze to the ground, thinking.

“What are you thinking Mercer?” Brynjolf questioned. “How serious is this?”

“A client wanted me dead and attempted to kill one of my guild members in the process. I’d say that’s pretty damn serious Brynjolf.” Mercer left the wall and the room. The other two followed. “We need to do something about this. I need to do something about this.” He mumbled a bit, but neither could make it out.

“Mercer, what are you thinking?” Zayra asked, but go not response.

“You have an idea of who it is, don’t you Mercer?” Brynjolf asked, but he didn’t get a response either. He grabbed his shoulder, but Mercer pulled away.

Once they reached his desk, he finally spoke. “You said he reminded you of me, right Zayra? Part of you even felt like it was me until you realized it was impossible. And he called himself a ghost from my past, right?” She nodded. “Now, I’m going off a giant hunch and there is a huge possibility that I’m wrong. I’ll be honest I wanna be wrong. This man had to have had a lot of money to be able to pull this off. He had to pay off guards, and quite possibly a majority of the city. Not to mention the fake amulets and the papers.” He let out a long, hefty sigh. “I think it’s my step-brother, Virgrum.”


	5. Chapter 5

Both Zayra and Brynjolf gave Mercer a look of complete shock. That seemed like a very farfetched accusation to make, even for Mercer.

“You have a step-brother?” Zayra questioned. A look of confusion was plastered on her face. Sometimes she forgot that he had to have had a family and a childhood, and wasn’t always this grumpy Breton standing before her.

“I do. My father died when I was quite young and my mother remarried in a heartbeat,” he told her. “Still, I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.”

“Actually, it might be everyone’s concern,” Brynjolf interrupted. He got a look from his boss. “Like you said, he almost killed Zayra because he wanted your head. What’s to say that won’t happen again?” Mercer gave a small nod in realization.

“We need to think of a plan or something,” she added. “This could seriously harm the guild.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Mercer said with disdain in his voice. “I will figure something out, and I’ll let you know if you’ll be a part of it. Now go, Brynjolf and I have some matters to discuss.”

Without a word she left, and immediately went to where Sapphire sat. The two began to talk, and a small group formed around them.

“Don’t you think you’re being much too hard on her?” Brynjolf asked.

A scowl appeared on Mercer’s face. “And what exactly do you mean by that Brynjolf?” Both knew where this conversation was leading to, yet neither did anything to deter it.

“She told me what happened when she went to go receive her payment. You are the Guildmaster, but that doesn’t give you the right to call her out like that.”

The scowl disappeared and a smirk took its place. “She’s a member of the guild and I expect her to pull her weight just like everyone else. Don’t tell me how to do my job.”

“You don’t treat anyone else like that,” he reminded him. Mercer didn’t answer and instead went back to the original matter at hand.

“We need to figure out what to do about this, because if it is indeed Virgrum then I’m limited in what I can do.” Brynjolf looked quizzical as Mercer continued. “He isn’t just some random person, he’s my step-brother. If word got back to my family that I harmed him in any way…” he trailed off, never finishing his statement.

“But you’re not completely sure it is him right?” Mercer nodded. “So there is a possibility that it’s a complete stranger.”

“That possibility is slim,” he told him. “You heard what Zayra said. Just trust me on this. I just need some time to think of a plan, but as I said I’m limited.”

The two then quietly talked back a forth, trying to come up with a way to lure him out again. Mercer knew that murder was not an option, it would just open up a can of worms. However, Virgrum still needed to be dealt with and taught that messing with the guild is a mistake. Messing with Mercer was a mistake. Both agreed to not involve Maven in this, and they debated on whether or not to include the Dark Brotherhood. While both knew they would be able to help them immensely, there was a fear in the back of their minds that their murderous tendencies would come through. It was then decided that the best option was to deal with this on their own.

Nevertheless, a plan was not coming easily to either. Other than what Zayra had told them, there was nothing else to go on. They had no clue where Virgrum was, they could only guess he was still up north. How long he would stay if he was indeed still there was up for debate. Yet after a few moments of talking, they finally came into an agreement with a plan.

“Still, I don’t know Mercer. That seems dangerous,” Brynjolf told him.

“Good thing I wasn’t asking for your permission,” Mercer smirked. Calling Zayra over, he began to go over the plan. “All three of us will be going to Windhelm. We’ll stay together at all times unless I say otherwise. Obviously, I’ll be going seeing as it’s my life he wants. Brynjolf, you’re to ensure our safety and reputation.” He brought his gaze over to Zayra. “You’re coming to identify him if in the case it isn’t Virgrum. Understand?” She nodded. “Good. Now Brynjolf, go fetch Vex and Delvin. I’ll need to speak to them before we leave.” Brynjolf walked away, leaving Zayra and Mercer alone together.

“Why would your step-brother want you dead?” Zayra asked. She wanted to make a joke about Mercer’s cantankerous personality, but knew that would be crossing the line.

“I told you before, it’s none of your concern.” He pulled out some paper and a quill, dipping it into the inkwell to write. She knew that was her cue to leave, but ignored it.

“It is my concern. Like you said, he tried to kill me because he wants you. I think I have the right to know why.” He looked up at her.

He put the quill down. “Fine, I guess I can’t argue with that. Besides, I know you won’t stop bugging me until I tell you. I’ve been a thief since I was young, and I’ve only been caught a handful of times. When I was 17, I was caught was by Virgrum, and he decided to blackmail me. He wanted me to pay him an atrocious about of gold or he was going to tell my step-father what I was doing. I never paid him and I left that night.” Once he finished talking, she saw from the corner of her eye Vex and Delvin, and took that as a cue to leave.

As she walked over to Sapphire, she couldn’t get what Mercer said out of her head. While his story sounded truthful, she couldn’t help but feel he was leaving something out. There had to be more to it, it didn’t fully add up to her. Why attempt to kill him over such an insignificant thing? She pushed the thought away, knowing in due time the complete truth will come out. It always would.

“Are you going to be leaving again?” Sapphire asked as Zayra laid on the bed next to her.

“Yea, but Mercer didn’t say when. Probably tomorrow morning though.” She let out a yawn, reminding her of how tired she is. She needed sleep, especially knowing she would be taking another trip to the freezing north. Sapphire realized this as well, and left her alone. In the next few seconds, she was out.  

It didn’t seem long until Zayra felt a light shake on her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Mercer standing in front of her. He told her to get up, as they would be leaving shortly. She laid there silently as he walked away.

While she felt well rested, there still was this pit in her stomach. The plan Mercer came up with yesterday felt rushed and messy. In all honestly, it didn’t feel like real a plan at all. However, she knew better than to say anything. Doing so wouldn’t end well.  

Even from across the room, she could feel his eyes on her. She got out of the bed and stretched, allowing her eyes to glance around the room. Other than Brynjolf, Mercer, and herself, everyone was asleep. Of course they would be leaving in the middle of the night. Once she saw that Brynjolf and Mercer was the desk, she knew it was time to walk over as well.

“Good, you’re here,” Mercer said as she approached the desk. “We’ll be leaving shortly; I just needed to go over a few things with the two of you.” They both listened carefully as Mercer rambled on. “Understand?” They both nodded. “Good, now let’s go catch that thorn in our backsides.”


	6. Chapter 6

The majority of the trip back to Windhelm was silent for Zayra as she trailed behind Mercer and Brynjolf, who talked quietly. She continued to tell herself not to be bothered by it, but she couldn’t help it. The way she lagged behind them must’ve looked pathetic to those who happened to see them.

Every so often, one of the men in front of her were take a glance her way, only for her to respond with a weak smile. While she knew Brynjolf was concerned for her, Mercer was another story. He didn’t care and was only bringing her along in the case he was wrong. He didn’t want her and only saw her as a liability. That’s probably what bothered her the most. She wanted to prove him wrong, but she never has the opportunity to do so. Maybe next time she thought to herself.

All three could see the walls of the city in the distance, and Mercer brought everyone to a halt. He went over the plan once more, ensuring they all knew their roles. They all gave themselves a few minutes of rest before they walked over to tall doors of Windhelm.

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Mercer told them. “We can’t allow for the culprit to escape.” Beforehand, they all came up with a map of how they would walk about the city. They each would be posted at different spots, which was different from Mercer’s original plan. All agreed this would be easier. Brynjolf would take the area near The Palace of Kings, while Zayra took the marketplace and Mercer stayed near the tavern. The moment they saw someone who fit the description Mercer gave them, they were to report to him at once.

As Zayra quietly kept to herself in the market place, she couldn’t help but be lost in her own thoughts as she watched people walk by. There was no point to her being here, at least as of now, and Mercer made that clear. He never asked her what the man looked like that night, but then again she wouldn’t be able to give him a real answer. Other than his eyes, she never really saw his face. It was too dark. Knowing the person’s voice wouldn’t help either in this situation. Nevertheless, it was hard to do her job when she knew she wasn’t exactly wanted.

Ignoring glares from the suspicious, she looked around. However, no one matched the description that Mercer gave her. At some points, she found herself staring off into Oblivion. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help it. Part of her even thought that Virgrum wouldn’t even be here, and left the night of the incident. It wouldn’t be surprising.

At one point, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she was met with Mercer’s face. “Come on, Brynjolf said he spotted him.” He took his hand off of her and she followed him as they walked away. Both could feel people’s gazes on them, and they ignored them. They me with Brynjolf at the tavern.

“Are you sure it’s him?” she asked.

“Positive,” he replied. “He fits what Mercer told us. I overheard him talking too, and you’re right, he does sound like Mercer.” Mercer rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Then let’s not waste any more time.” He began walking to the Palace of Kings and the other two followed behind him, sharing whispers. They both stopped when they noticed Mercer staring at a man talking to a guard. He fit Mercer’s description perfectly.

He was a tall tan man with broad shoulder, and long sandy hair that hung freely at his shoulders. Wearing a dark tunic with a fur cloak and dark pants with boots, as well as some fine jewelry, it was obvious that he held himself in high regards. If not by that, then his stance gave it away. While Zayra couldn’t hear his voice nor see his eyes, her gut feeling told her that this was the man she met that night. She just knew it.

“Now what?” she asked, but got no answer. Looking over, she saw Mercer was shocked and his eyes were practically glued on the man. Brynjolf noticed too, and shook his shoulder to bring him back. If that didn’t say this was Virgrum than nothing else would.

Once the conversation was over, Virgrum began to walk away. He almost didn’t notice the trio, but something made him turn his head. His blues eye immediately caught Zayra’s attention, and it was obvious that he recognized both she and Mercer based on the expression he held on his face. He started to walk over to them.

“Now do my eyes deceive me? Or is that my little brother?” he mockingly asked. “How have you been Mercer?”

“Don’t act so coy,” he told him. His voice was low and irritated. “And don’t play any games.”

Virgrum gave a fake offended look. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t.”

All he did was smirk at his step-brother. “You always were confusing Mercer, never exactly clear in what you wanted. How do you expect me to understand you when all you do is dodge questions?”

Mercer balled his one hand in a tight fist. “You know exactly why I’m here, so how about you stop dodging the fucking questions?” His voice was still low, but his tone was harsh. This entire situation was frustrating to him, yet there really wasn’t a clear way for him to stop it. There was much he could do, but there was a lot he shouldn’t do.

“You haven’t asked any.”

Mercer took a few steps forward, his one hand ghosting near his sword and the other still in the form of a fist. Zayra grabbed one of his wrist bringing him to a halt. He glanced at her but didn’t say anything. Instead, he stepped back. She didn’t let go.

“We deserve answers,” Brynjolf spoke up. “What is it that you have against us,” he demanded.

“Your organization you mean? Nothing. It’s your pathetic excuse of a Guildmaster I have a problem with. I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business but ours.”

“When you mess with one you mess with us all,” Zayra said. She tried her best to be intimidating, but knew she was failing when Virgrum laughed.

“That’s why you look so familiar. You’re the one Mercer sent.” He looked and her hand wrapped around his wrist. “You sure knows how to pick em.” Embarrassed, she let go.  

“Enough,” Mercer barked. He took steps forward again, matching the stance of his brother, even if he was a good few inches shorter than Virgrum. “I don’t have time for this mindless banter.”

“And neither do I.” He started to walk away, but Mercer grabbed him and threw him into a wall with a loud thud. People looked over but Mercer didn’t care. The same couldn’t be said for Zayra and Brynjolf however.

“Listen here.” Mercer’s voice was frightening low. “I don’t care that you have a problem with me, but you should fucking know better than to mess with my guild.”

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” his brother joked and he pushed Mercer aside. “What would my father think?”

“I don’t give a damn about what your father thinks,” he spat at him. “And you know that.”

Both Brynjolf and Zayra felt like they needed to do something, but neither knew what to do. There was a huge possibility that this could get ugly. Not to mention the many people gathered around watching. This was something the guild didn’t need. Still, Virgrum needed to pay somehow.

“You can’t touch me,” Virgrum reminded him.

“So you think,” Mercer told him.

Virgrum smirked at his comment. And just as the night of the job, he called for the guards once more. The trio widened their eyes as fear ran through their bodies. Before attacks could be flung their way, the three began to run.


	7. Chapter 7

All three had no idea how long or far they’ve been running until they knew they were safe from the guards. Zayra and Brynjolf took a seat on the ground to catch their bearings, while Mercer leaned against a tree and started off into the distance. All three were angry with what happened, but it was affecting Mercer the most. Maybe he blamed himself for this seeing as he didn’t come up with a real plan, or maybe he hated the thought that his step-brother Virgrum was winning. Nevertheless, Mercer kept to himself as the other two talked to one another.

“Are you okay lass?” Brynjolf asked, knowing the entire situation was terrible.

She let out a sigh, and looked over at Mercer for a moment. She then brought to face to Brynjolf. “I don’t know. I’m fine I guess,” she lied. She was angry, pissed in fact. Yet, there was nothing she could do. Again she looked over to where Mercer stood. He hadn’t said a word since they’d gotten here. Brynjolf noticed where her eyes laid.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked her. She didn’t answer, but continued to stare. “Don’t worry about him lass, he’s fine. He’s just annoyed right now.”

“I know,” she sighed. “We all are, but…” She trailed off and never finished what she was going to say. Mainly because she didn’t know what to say.

“You felt like you should’ve done more?” She nodded. “I feel the same, but it’s too late now. Don’t let it hang over your head.” He got up and left her alone, knowing everyone needed their space.

It was nightfall now, and a chilling breeze was coming through. It began to lightly snow as well, hitting the ground with some flakes sticking and others melting on impact. Each person was off in their own worlds, staring at nothing and not saying a word. While something like this would’ve been uncomfortable in most situations, it was wanted as of now. It allowed each to process what had happened, and dwell on whichever parts they wanted to. However, that wasn’t the best for obvious reasons.

For Zayra, the silence was becoming too much. It didn’t do her good to dwell on something for too long, and something told her it wasn’t good for the other two either. Standing up to stretched, she slowly walked over to where Mercer stood. She took a seat on the stump next to him, which caused him to glance over at her.

“What?” he asked, his voice monotone.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” she told him. “Given what happened.”

He looked away. “I’m fine,” he spat. She knew he was lying, but she didn’t pester. However, she didn’t leave, and he noticed. “What now?” he asked, still glaring at her.

“It’s just that…” she trailed off and looked away. She didn’t wanna call him out for lying, that wouldn’t do her any good. It would only make him more annoyed. She jumped when she felt his hand on her chin, bringing her face back to him. The way he looked at her told her she needed to answer. She let out a lengthy sigh. “You’re not fine, I can tell.” He scoffed and let her go.

“And what makes you think you know me better than myself?” He wasn’t looking for an answer. He didn’t need one.

“Because none of us are fine. In fact, you’re probably taking this the worst seeing as it’s your step-brother.” The words came out harsher than she wanted, but she wanted to get her point across. She needed to get it across. To her, he can’t expect to run a guild without being able to trust one another with just about anything, even if they are just a bunch of thieves.

“Look Zayra,” he said as he faced her once more. “Stop acting like you everything about my life based on a few things said here and there. Don’t tell me how I should or shouldn’t feel.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” And you know it she thought to herself. “Maybe you need to stop assuming what others are doing.” She realized this was the wrong choice of words when Mercer began to furiously storm away. While she knew she shouldn’t, she followed him.

Brynjolf watched as they both walked away, knowing he shouldn’t get involved even if his gut feeling told him he should. This was something they needed to do themselves, and hopefully it would be done easily. However, that didn’t stop him from worrying. This was Mercer and Zayra he was thinking about. From the moment he brought her along as his protégée, he knew she and Mercer would clash. While neither wanted to admit it, they were similar. Both were hotheaded, determined, and powerful in their own ways. That was just to name a few.

He decided that if they were back after some time, he would go and follow them. It only seemed fair to allow them to fix this themselves. They needed to.

“Take the hint Zayra and stop following me,” he snarled as they got further and further away from where the trio was resting.

“I just don’t see why you’re blowing this way out of proportion,” she told him. Even though he didn’t want her to, she continued to follow him. At one point he stopped and so did she. They faced one another. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Everything’s fucking wrong!” He was shouting, but she knew it really wasn’t directed at her. “I’ve lived in Virgrum’s shadow for years. Years! I left Camlorn to leave all that bullshit behind. I don’t need it in my life again.” He turned and kicked the tree, continuing to scream profanities as Zayra watched. At one point he leaned his forehead on it, becoming silent. It didn’t frighten her to see her Guildmaster like this, it only saddened her.

“The fact that I wasn’t able to do anything pisses me off,” he continued. She wanted to stop him, attempt to calm him down, but she knew he needed this. “I can’t allow him to mess with the guild, I just can’t. God fucking dammit!” Mercer continued to shout at the sky, his suppressed feelings spilling out.

Zayra had no clue what to do in this situation. If this were anyone else, she would have some idea on what do to. But this was Mercer, the most cantankerous and stoic person she knew. This was completely out of character for him. However, when emotions and thoughts are bottled up for so long they need a release. This was his.

Cautiously, she took a few steps towards him. His back was to her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He started to look back at her, but stopped midway. “This isn’t your fault,” she told him.

“I didn’t come up with a real plan, only its terrible outline,” he reminded her. There was a strain in his voice as he pushed her hand off.

“Was it ever possible to have a real plan?” she asked. He didn’t answer for a few moments, and silence surrounded them.

“Do you think I need your pity?” His voice was quiet and almost rustic. Before she could answer, he turned and began to walk back only to be stopped when Zayra grabbed his wrist. “Stop trying to act so noble,” he said with a scowl. “You’re a thief.”

“Just because I’m a thief doesn’t mean I can’t have compassion,” she reminded him. I’m not you she thought to herself. He scoffed at her comment, and pulled his wrist. However, she didn’t let go on her grip.

“You don’t know when to stop, do you?” He pulled his wrist once more, and finally she let go. Yet he didn’t leave.

“You can’t blame yourself for what happened in Windhelm, just like I can’t either. It’s over and done with. You just need to do better next time.” She knew she shouldn’t have said that last sentence, but it was out before she could think. He turned back around and face her, his face almost expressionless.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job,” he angrily spat at her. “And stop acting as if you know everything about me.” With that, he left her.

Zayra took a seat in the snow, allowing herself to think for a moment. She was confused, completely confused. In one moment, Mercer was breaking down in front of her and in the next he was acting almost as if it had never happened. She didn’t know what to make of it, or make of him for that matter. He was truly a confusing and secretive man. While she wondered what went on in his head, she knew it was probably a scary place to be.

Not wanting to dwell on it, she got up and brushed herself off and walked back. The closer she got she was able to see figures in the distance. She knew two of them had to be Mercer and Brynjolf, but there was one more. Virgrum. It had to be. She quickened her pace, but stopped in her tracks when a harsh sound filled her ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgrum slapped Mercer, and it was evident by the way he touched his cheek. Anyone could’ve sword that the sound was still ringing in the air. Zayra finally made her way to them and Brynjolf.

“What happened?” she whispered to Brynjolf.

“While you two were gone,” he told her, “Virgrum found me. We argued for a bit, and then Mercer showed up. You can figure out the rest,” he said as he pointed to the other two. Mercer still looked away holding his cheek. He must’ve been in shock. Virgrum however had a smug expression on his face and a giant smirk on his lips.

Without thinking, Zayra shoved Virgrum and to her surprise he hit the ground. “You fucking bastard” she shouted. She moved to kick him, but someone held her back. It was Mercer.

“I can fight my own battles,” he reminded her. A loud grunt of pain was heard when Mercer kicked him. Twice. He took a step back, allowing Virgrum to get up.

“You idiot,” he coughed. He fixed his posture, trying to stand straight amid the pain. He held his ribs. “You’re such a fucking idiot Mercer. Just wait until word gets back home, back to my father. You’re dead.”

“Tell someone who cares.” Mercer whispered something in Brynjolf’s ear, and then took a few steps to Zayra and whispered something in her ear as well. She held out her hand as he placed something in it. They then both nodded to his orders. Before he was finally gone, he stopped and spoke. “Usually I’m against violence in cases such as this, ones that directly affect the guild. It puts a bad taste in everyone’s mouth, and puts us in an even worse light. However, I know it’s better to keep and fix these matters in house. Have fun you two.” He continued to walk away and out of sight.

“What does he mean by _have fun you two_?” There were hints of fear in his voice.

“You’ll see,” she told him.

Within the moment, Brynjolf went for him and collided their bodies onto a nearby tree. He forcefully held his arms behind him, and twisted them slightly. Virgrum winced in pain, and Brynjolf took this opportunity to place a few things in his pockets. Zayra walked over and place something in there as well.

“What the hell are you doing?” Virgrum demanded to know, but he didn’t receive a true answer.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Brynjolf released him for a moment, but Virgrum couldn’t leave. He was in too much pain, and soon found his way on the cold snowy ground.

“Are you ready?” Zayra asked, and received a nod. She then went on her way to find a guard.

Whenever members of the guild went on a job, they were required to bring a small around of jewelry and trinkets with them that were stolen in the area that they were going to. Said items would have to have little to no value to the guild. It was so if they were caught in a compromising situation, they could frame someone and get out alive and no bounty. Mercer made sure they all brought something. Maybe this was his plan all along.

Seeing as they were going to Windhelm, each brought a silver ring. They were stolen a few months back and were going to be used for bribery. However, the job fell through and the rings sat in one of Mercer’s desk drawers. Even though they seem worthless, they were passed down from generation to generation making them priceless to the owner. That’s why they’re stilling looking for them, and today they’re going to get them back.

“You work for a liar; you know that?” Virgrum barked as he still laid on the ground.

“You say that as if you aren’t,” Brynjolf told him. “Besides, we’re thieves. Lying isn’t out of our nature.”

He scoffed and coughed. “You don’t even know the true reasons why he’s in Skyrim do you? Everyone only knows the bullshit reason he tells.” Brynjolf looked at him but didn’t answer. “He was never forced to leave because he was stealing, it was because he-” Before he could finish, the sound of Zayra’s voice filled their ears.

“There he is, there’s the thief!” she told the guard as they walked over.

The guard quickly pulled Virgrum to his feet, feeling around in his pockets. He pulled out three rings. “You’re just some lowlife scum.” He pulled his hands behind his back, holding onto his wrist. “You’re gonna be gone for some time.”

“What? No! I’m not. They’re the ones who-”

The guard quickly shut him up, which resulting in some pain for him. “Tell it to the Jarl.” Finally, they were gone in the distance, and a small smile formed on Brynjolf’s and Zayra’s faces.

“If he had to practically pay off the entire city, how long do you think until they realize he didn’t steal the rings?” Brynjolf queried. There was no doubt in his mind that they won so to speak, but still every action had a consequence. He just wanted to know what he might have to look out for.

“I don’t think it’ll matter,” Zayra admitted. “There was no way that night was planned on short notice, it had to have taken months. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been in Skyrim for months, maybe even years planning something like this. I don’t think we’ll be seeing him for a while.”

“You’re probably right lass,” he told her while putting an arm around her shoulder, lightly squeezing her. After a few moments, Mercer finally reappeared.

“Is everything done?” he asked. They both nodded, and Brynjolf removed his arm from around Zayra. “Good.”

They all knew it was too late to travel back to Riften. After some discussion, they decided it would be easier to travel and then set up camp once they found an area not covered in snow. Brynjolf and Zayra whispered to one another as they walked, with Mercer leading in silence. The moment they found a dry area they stopped. Brynjolf left to gather some wood for a fire as the other two sat and rested.

It was rather awkward at first, with neither of them talking. Both were silent and lost in their own thoughts. Zayra couldn’t help but wonder about something Brynjolf told her regarding what Virgrum attempted to tell him, and Mercer was thinking about his family back home for once.

“Mercer,” she said grabbing his attention. She knew better than to ask about anything related to the reasons he left home. What he told her earlier was good enough, even if it wasn’t exactly true. “What do you think will happen to Virgrum?”

He let out a long sigh. “My step-father will get him out sooner or later, but at least he’s out of our hair for now.” She nodded in agreement. He looked over at her curiously. “You look like you wanna say something else.”

“It’s nothing,” she put off. He was right thought, she wanted to say something else. She wanted to ask him about what Brynjolf told her as they were traveling. However, it wasn’t her place. She wasn’t there when it happened, he was. If anything, he should ask, not her.

He let it go, and they sat in silence the rest of the time until Brynjolf returned. Soon a fire was started, and they all huddled together. They even drank some brandy that Mercer somehow had on hand. There wasn’t much talking, but that’s probably what made the night so peaceful. They needed the quiet after the long events of today. Soon enough, they all drifted off into sleep.

When morning came and everyone was awake, they quickly made their return to Riften. Once inside the city, they went to the secret entrance and finally they were home again in The Cistern. While Brynjolf and Mercer walked over to Mercer’s desk, Zayra was greeted by Sapphire.

The two talked for a while, mainly about what happened. She didn’t reveal who Virgrum truly was, just that he was the culprit. She didn’t tell her what had happened to Mercer when she went after him, just that everything was over with.

“Sounds like one hell of a day,” Sapphire told her.

“Yea, it was. I’m just glad it’s over with,” Zayra admitted. Before she could say anything else, Mercer called her over. She waved and smiled at Sapphire as she got up and walked over to him. “What?”

He placed a few pieces of paper on the desk. “Are you ready for a real job?”

“You sure it isn’t rigged” she joked. While he rolled his eyes, she was positive that she saw a faint smile on his lips. Picking them up, she read over the papers quickly. “I’ll leave tomorrow.”


End file.
